2 cubiertas, mismo helado
by GixKey
Summary: Definir un gusto, la combinación perfecta y especial que te hace querer repetir, que te hace desear, cambiar uno por otro, todo por lograr lo perfectamente compatible.
1. Helado

**DIGIMON**

**FANFIC**

**2 cubiertas, mismo helado**

**Capítulo 1. Helado**

El rubio de tu cabello siempre me pareció relajante, me pareció fascinante, coqueto y misterioso, aunado al tenue aroma a vainilla que desprendía cuando el viento soplaba o cuando pasaba mis dedos sobre esas hebras sedosas.

Por otro lado tus ojos, ese azul místico, profundo, excitante, aunque eso ultimo nunca lo admito, me cautiva de manera absoluta, alguien como yo que fácilmente se derrite con tu presencia debe jugar sus cartas muy bien para poder conquistarte y no seguir tus ordenes absolutas porque…de tan enamorada que me siento podría hacerlo, tal vez no sea malo pero no lo acepto.

Nuestro noviazgo fue un misterio, empezó incluso en secreto y tan pronto como fue dado el comunicado tremendo escándalo el que se armó con la multitud de amigos extraños que tenemos, porque aunque nos complementamos somos opuestos, porque algunos juraban que existía una tensión entre el grupo dado el aviso de nuestra relación, pero bueno…todos esperábamos que Taichi reaccionara mal, soy su hermana pequeña después de todo.

Ahora bien, justo en este momento me tienes en espera, porque mientras capturo los momentos ideales de una novela romántica te has retrasado, pero bueno, con lo bien que me la paso tomando fotografías, creo que esperar por ti no es un tormento…aunque si lo es extrañar tus besos.

-¿Interrumpo?-suena una voz a mi espalda haciéndome respingar mientras dejo caer la cámara pero al mismo tiempo logro sujetar, sin embargo con la programación que tenía toma la foto apantallando mis ojos con su reluciente flash, cegándome unos instantes.

-Ouch, si…yo…-emito abrumada tallando mis ojos-si…digo no-emito una leve risa-jamás interrumpes cuñadito

-Lo siento, te vi muy concentrada pero sola-respondes acercándote-¿dónde está mi hermano?-cuestionas curioso-ya es tarde ¿no? Quedamos de vernos aquí a las tres

-Siempre se retrasa, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo, ya vendrá-contesto con simpleza-¿quieres un bocadillo? Traigo dulces

-Que bien me conoces querida cuñada, cocinas demasiado bien como para resistirme, por eso lo tienes enamorado a mi pobre hermano-emites sonriente evocando mi risa-debiste ser chef en vez de fotógrafa-te detienes cauteloso-bueno no, deberías ser ambas

-Solo eres un glotón, básicamente eres un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven-contesto con superioridad-para tener la misma edad soy mucho más madura que tú pequeño, aunque claro eso siempre ha sido así.

-Eso quisieras-emites entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa manchándome con uno de los pequeños pastelillos con crema que cogiste de mi bolso, iniciando así una mini guerra de comida

-No por nada son los niños pequeños del grupo, saben llevar la corona con honor-emite una tercera voz con profunda mientras nos muestra una sonrisa ante el infantil acto

-¡Matt!-gritamos a la par mientras empujo al rubio menor a un lado acercándome al recién llegado para brindarle un empalagoso abrazo-Espero te guste la crema, aunque TK ya se comió la mayoría-ambos lo observamos mientras este lame su dedo embarrado de crema en la cara por causa mía

-Tu empezaste con el tema de la inmadurez-se defiende el aludido-vamos Kari no por salir con alguien mayor eres más madura, además se llevan pocos años

-No deberíamos invitarte a nuestras citas-se burla el más grande-eres como el bebé a cuidar

-Te recuerdo que el colado aquí eres tú- se defiende el otro rubio-esto es una tarea y que ustedes quisieran verle un lado romántico a esto es muy diferente, además yo la conocí primero-emite mientras me hala de un brazo hacia donde se encuentra-pero solo porque no quiero escuchar su drama cursi contigo te la presto-culmina entre risas dejándome ir

-Me hacen sentir una cosa cuando dicen eso-bufo molesta pero divertida-ya vámonos, tenemos que darnos prisa o nuestro reporte de tarea invernal no quedará terminado

-Solamente ustedes deciden espera a la última semana para algo de un mes-expresa irritado el mayor llenándonos de culpabilidad-siempre le digo a TK que se apure

-Yo lo hago, pero aquí la señorita amorsh pasó mucho tiempo dedicándole a su noviecito por fechas navideñas-se defiende el menor-por lo tanto es la mitad tu culpa y yo debo pagar las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad

-Oye te pagué por ello con postres eventualmente solo para ti-reclamo indignada

-¿Solo para el?-cuestiona mi novio elevando una ceja y una sonrisa torcida causando estremecimiento en mi espalda-¿Acaso dices que MI novia preparó postres para alguien exclusivo del sexo masculino que fue su novio?

-Bu-bueno…mi cuñado no cuenta-expreso retrocediendo levemente marcando distancia-no lo veo como un hombre, sino…-

-¿Qué dices?-cuestiona el menor indignado-Hikari Yagami soy un hombre, no me menosprecies-culmina mirándome mal

-¿Te estás queriendo meter con mi novia hermanito?-voltea el rubio mayor con molestia

-¿Qué si es así?-cuestiona el otro irritado asombrándonos inmediatamente-No hagas drama hermano mayor, actúa conforme a tu edad, y ya vámonos que es tarde-menciona al empezar su andar causando suspiros en nosotros dos, siguiéndolo con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros tomados de la mano viviendo la frescura de los restos invernales.


	2. Cubierta de fresa

**DIGIMON**

**FANFIC**

**2 cubiertas, mismo helado**

**Capítulo 2. Cubierta de fresa**

Ser mayor tiene sus ventajas, algunas notorias otras no tantas, pero es bueno, claro que tienes más responsabilidades y ciertas cosas que no son hechas como dicta la sociedad pueden ser mal vistas, pero me gusta enfocarme en las ventajas, hay que saber mantener las promesas.

Eso lo aprendí muy bien de ella, y del que dice ser mi mejor amigo, aunque actualmente vivo bajo su amenaza más que amistad, pero puedo sobrellevarlo, se cuánto significa su pequeña hermana para él, es igual a mi apego por mi pequeño hermanito.

Tomar una decisión como esta fue complicado, por mucho tiempo no me permití dar un paso en falso precisamente por él, porque imaginé que sentía algo, pero grata fue la sorpresa el descubrir mi error, que si bien al principio no lo creí finalmente acepté la realidad, ya que para bien o mal todos merecen luchar por la persona que los hace feliz…y para mí es ella, con su cabello chocolate, corto al grado de no empalagarme, alguien simple y complicada al mismo tiempo, que no es sencillo descifrar, pero es dócil de lidiar. Es mi ideal de una chica perfecta, o lo más allegado a la perfección.

Tiene un aroma muy tenue, y la habilidad de agitar mi pecho, de quebrar mi cerebro pensando en lo que aborda tu mente y en las inquietudes de tu corazón.

Es complicado que tu novia sea menor que tú, pero para mí fortuna la diferencia de edades no es tanta, aunque he de admitir que de vez en vez es incómodo tanto para ella como para mí notar las miradas adicionales que nos abordan al caminar.

Otro problema es la escuela, conforme creces tienes más deberes que cumplir, lo cual siempre me retrasa en mis salidas con ella, pero tiene una paciencia y nivel de comprensión enorme, otra de sus múltiples cualidades.

-¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?-cuestiona quien se encuentra a mi lado, llámese mi mejor amigo

-Kari me está esperando en la paisera del puente-respondo mirando mi teléfono

-¿Quién comenzó a decirle así? Eso ni siquiera existe-expresa el castaño extrañado

-¿Quién más? TK, quien por cierto espero ya esté con ella-respondo elevando la mirada-es tarea de ambos pero quisieron que los acompañara

-¿Quisieron?-cuestiona una pelirroja parada a nuestro lado-Te dedica 18 de sus 24 horas del día, estás acaparando su tiempo restante, deberías dejársela a otros por un rato. Yo lamento que Takeru deba mirarlos en sus escenas de amor

-No somos empalagosos como ustedes, así que no sufre nada, cualquier cosa de pareja es en privado-respondo indignado

-¿Qué significa eso Yamatto?-brama molesto el moreno-Hablamos de mi inocente hermana no lo olvides

-Madura Yagami-emito irritado-y dense prisa con esto que me tengo que ir, tú eres el único culpable de que entregásemos tarde el proyecto, eres incorregible

-Por lo menos nos lo aceptaron, vamos a tener la mejor nota del proyecto-comenta orgulloso haciéndonos virar los ojos.

Tras salir el maestro con nuestro reporte en mano y luego de una breve explicación me retiro del lugar casi sin despedirme, dejando a esos dos con las palabras en la boca, después de todo, nunca debes dejar esperando a tu novia.

Al aproximarme para mi alivio la encuentro acompañada, aunque jugueteando tontamente con mi hermano me hace recordar esos momentos amargos cuando pensé más en el que en mí mismo.

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué estás haciendo enano?-comento viendo una tarjeta naranja que es prontamente cubierta por sus manos

-¡Nada!-grita exaltado-¿Qué..qué haces tú?

-Eres dulce como la…-recito lo que alcancé a vislumbrar más soy interrumpido por su grito inentendible-que cursi, estás en tu modo romántico, ¿para quién?

-No es nada-contesta veloz observándome-¿tú a dónde vas? Quedamos de vernos con los demás en media hora

-Lo sé pero quería caminar un poco primero, me gusta la brisa del sol-comento sonriente

-Tienes problemas entonces, haces eso cuando estás estresado-respondes sentándote a mi lado en el sofá-¿qué pasa? ¿Será que el que tiene problemas de amores eres tú?

-Claro que no, deberías…-el brillo de mi teléfono me hace interrumpir la conversación, seguido de una respuesta dejo del teléfono en el sillón para dirigirme a la cocina-no creas que porque justo ahora no tengo mucho tiempo no te daré sermones más tarde-hablo desde la cocina-¿dónde tenemos el chocolate líquido?

-Mamá lo deja dentro del cajón encima del microondas-respondes desde tu lugar-por otro lado no tengo problemas de amor, suena a que evitas darme respuestas en realidad…¿y para qué quieres el chocolate?

-Tai quiere que lo llevemos, no sé qué tenga en mente, a lo mejor es para Mimí-contesto mientras me aproximo-es una loca por todo lo dulce

-También Kari-respondes riendo a lo que te observo interrogante-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo se harán pareja?-cuestiono entre risas-Taichi ya está mentalizado para ser mi pariente pero ustedes no se animan

-¿Cuándo dejarán de creer eso?-preguntas abatido-Lo he dicho muchas veces y ella también, somos mejores amigos, y de hecho puede que eso mismo haga que matemos cualquier chispa romántica, nos conocemos demasiado y somos muy curiosos, de manera que no existe ninguna intriga hacia una relación, tal vez por eso no nos vemos de esa forma

-¿Entonces le dejas el camino libre a Davis?-cuestiono divertido-vaya

-Le dejo el camino libre a quien ella decida aceptar, nunca he sido un obstáculo para nadie-respondes levantándote-y creo que te haré caso antes de oír tus sermones, voy a entregar esto-menciona mostrando el pequeño trozo naranja que llevaba consigo-no quiero perder el valor

-¿Así que si era una carta de amor?-pregunto entre risas-ya decía yo que leí bien

-No me molestes-comentas volteando el rostro-de hecho no podrás hacerlo, no la conoces, creo que ninguno de ustedes, ella es mi pequeño secreto desde hace como dos meses, la conocí en una cafetería de las que me gusta visitar al azar, me pareció…fascinante

-¿Te enamoraste en dos meses?-pregunto extrañado por su actitud-no imaginaba eso

-No me enamoré-contestas levemente ruborizado-ella me cautivó y en realidad desde entonces no me la logro sacar de la mente, me parece un drama perfecto incluso para mis historias-suspiras mirando a la nada-así que lo entregaré antes de arrepentirme, creo que llegaré algo tarde con los demás, avísales ¿sí?

-Oye…-detengo tu apresurado andar mirándote entretenido-¿y la susodicha es?

-Hitomi…Koizumi Hitomi-respondes sonriente-nos vemos hermano

Al verte partir sonrio pacíficamente dejando emanar un suspiro y atendiendo mi teléfono una vez más para callar al torpe de mi mejor amigo mientras vuelvo a la cocina

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No por nada son los niños pequeños del grupo, saben llevar la corona con honor-expreso a la par que me acerco hacia mis dos personas más preciadas

-¡Matt!-gritan a la par mientras recibo un caluroso abrazo de mi novia

-Espero te guste la crema, aunque TK ya se comió la mayoría-ambos lo observamos mientras este lame su dedo embarrado de crema en la cara por causa de ella evocando la risa en ambos

-Tu empezaste con el tema de la inmadurez-se defiende el aludido-vamos Kari no por salir con alguien mayor eres más madura, además se llevan pocos años-responde mi hermano altanero

-No deberíamos invitarte a nuestras citas-me burlo del menor-eres como el bebé a cuidar

-Te recuerdo que el colado aquí eres tú- se defiende el otro-esto es una tarea y que ustedes quisieran verle un lado romántico a esto es muy diferente, además yo la conocí primero-emite mientras la hala de un brazo hacia donde se encuentra-pero solo porque no quiero escuchar su drama cursi contigo te la presto-culmina entre risas dejándola ir para mi irritación

-Me hacen sentir una cosa cuando dicen eso-emite molesta pero con una sonrisa adorando sus labios-ya vámonos, tenemos que darnos prisa o nuestro reporte de tarea invernal no quedará terminado

-Solamente ustedes deciden espera a la última semana para algo de un mes-expreso irritado recordando mis propios problemas gracias a mi cuñadito querido-siempre le digo a TK que se apure

-Yo lo hago, pero aquí la señorita amorsh pasó mucho tiempo dedicándole a su noviecito por fechas navideñas-se defiende el menor-por lo tanto es la mitad tu culpa y yo debo pagar las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad

-Oye te pagué por ello con postres eventualmente solo para ti-reclama la mencionada

-¿Solo para el?-cuestiono elevando una ceja y una falsa sonrisa pero sin una pisca de molestia-¿Acaso dices que MI novia preparó postres para alguien exclusivo del sexo masculino que fue su novio?-observo su rostro temeroso para mi diversión

-Bu-bueno…mi cuñado no cuenta-expresa retrocediendo levemente-no lo veo como un hombre, sino…-

-¿Qué dices?-cuestiona el menor indignado-Hikari Yagami soy un hombre, no me menosprecies-culmina mirándola mal

-¿Te estás queriendo meter con mi novia hermanito?-volteo a verlo irritado sintiendo el peso de su mirada algo dubitativo con mi comentario

-¿Qué si es así?-cuestiona el otro irritado asombrándonos inmediatamente-No hagas drama hermano mayor, actúa conforme a tu edad, y ya vámonos que es tarde-menciona al empezar su andar causando suspiros en nosotros dos, siguiéndolo sin más que una sonrisa en nuestros rostros tomados de la mano y aunque sea a regañadientes cojo del hombro al tercer necio más grande que conozco en la vida para que se apegue a nosotros, después de todo, son mis personas favoritas en la vida.


	3. Cubierta de chocolate

**DIGIMON**

**FANFIC**

**2 cubiertas, mismo helado**

**Capítulo 3. Cubierta de chocolate**

La brisa invernal es en esencia mi preferida, se vislumbran los restos de la nieve en el ambiente, aquello que se derritió en la tierra tan nutrida y con los restos de la víspera navideña el ambiente es lo más pacífico posible.

Aunque yo deba darme prisa gracias a mi grandioso hermano que ha sido irresponsable y deberé guardarle el secreto pretendiendo que no se el motivo de su retraso, pero bueno, soy su cómplice desde que inició su relación con mi mejor amiga.

En realidad no fue ninguna sorpresa para mí, los veía interactuar, y lo veía a través del celular, su rostro, sus expresiones, e incluso las de ella, no es como que no conozca a las personas con las que más he estado toda mi vida…aquellos que más quiero y querré jamás.

FLASH BACK

-Tai, podemos hablar-escucho a mi hermano acercarse al castaño con suma cautela-en privado

-¿Qué pasa?-indaga el contrario-¿todo bien?

-Si, es…algo que quiero contarte, bueno…queremos-expresa el rubio un tanto nervioso

-¿Queremos?-cuestiona el moreno extrañado-¿tú y quien más?

-Yo…hermano…-interviene a su espalda la menor con la vista baja

Con eso imagino lo que acontece y me alejo para darles mayor privacidad no sin antes intercambiar un par de miradas con ambos y una sonrisa que regresan enseguida. Luego de esperar un par de minutos dan oficialmente la noticia de su relación para asombro del resto aglomerándolos con preguntas para mi real diversión por la vergüenza en sus rostros.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Interrumpo?-menciono al llegar viendo cómo te asustas dejando caer la cámara pero al mismo recibiendo un flash en los ojos, cegándome unos instantes.

-Ouch, si…yo…-emites abrumada tallando tus ojos-si…digo no-emites una leve risa-jamás interrumpes cuñadito

-Lo siento, te vi muy concentrada pero sola-respondo acercándome iniciando mi falsa inocnecnia-¿dónde está mi hermano? ya es tarde ¿no? Quedamos de vernos aquí a las tres

-Siempre se retrasa, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo, ya vendrá-contesto con simpleza-¿quieres un bocadillo? Traigo dulces

-Que bien me conoces querida cuñada, cocinas demasiado bien como para resistirme, por eso lo tienes enamorado a mi pobre hermano-emito sonriente seguido de una risa-debiste ser chef en vez de fotógrafa-de pronto pauso mi oración para analizarla-bueno no, deberías ser ambas

-Solo eres un glotón, básicamente eres un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven-contestas con superioridad-para tener la misma edad soy mucho más madura que tú pequeño, aunque claro eso siempre ha sido así.

-Eso quisieras-respondo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa manchándote con uno de los pequeños pastelillos con crema que cogiste de mi bolso, iniciando así una mini guerra de comida

-No por nada son los niños pequeños del grupo, saben llevar la corona con honor-escuchamos la voz de mi hermano llegar hacia nosotros

-¡Matt!-gritamos a la par mientras recibo un fuerte empujón de la castaña para abrazar a mi hermano -Espero te guste la crema, aunque TK ya se comió la mayoría-seguido de eso los noto mirándome entre risas al ver como termino de limpiarme lo que recién causamos ella y yo de mi rostro, era sencillamente magistral en la repostería

-Tu empezaste con el tema de la inmadurez-me defiendo-vamos Kari no por salir con alguien mayor eres más madura, además se llevan pocos años

-No deberíamos invitarte a nuestras citas-se burla el más grande-eres como el bebé a cuidar

-Te recuerdo que el colado aquí eres tú- expreso-esto es una tarea y que ustedes quisieran verle un lado romántico a esto es muy diferente, además yo la conocí primero-culmino halándola de un brazo hacia donde estoy-pero solo porque no quiero escuchar su drama cursi contigo te la presto-seguido de eso la suelto

-Me hacen sentir una cosa cuando dicen eso-bufas molesta pero divertida-ya vámonos, tenemos que darnos prisa o nuestro reporte de tarea invernal no quedará terminado

-Solamente ustedes deciden espera a la última semana para algo de un mes-expresa irritado el mayor llenándonos de culpabilidad-siempre le digo a TK que se apure

-Yo lo hago, pero aquí la señorita amorsh pasó mucho tiempo dedicándole a su noviecito por fechas navideñas-intervengo una vez más -por lo tanto es la mitad tu culpa y yo debo pagar las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad

-Oye te pagué por ello con postres eventualmente solo para ti-reclamas indignada

-¿Solo para el?-cuestiona el novio elevando una ceja y una sonrisa torcida causando mi risa por sus injustificados y falsos celos-¿Acaso dices que MI novia preparó postres para alguien exclusivo del sexo masculino que fue su novio?

-Bu-bueno…mi cuñado no cuenta-expresa la menor retrocediendo levemente marcando distancia-no lo veo como un hombre, sino…-

-¿Qué dices?-recrimino indignado-Hikari Yagami soy un hombre, no me menosprecies-culmino mirándola mal

-¿Te estás queriendo meter con mi novia hermanito?-voltea el rubio mayor con molestia

-¿Qué si es así?-expreso irritado asombrándolos inmediatamente, por lo que solo viro los ojos y emprendo mi andar-No hagas drama hermano mayor, actúa conforme a tu edad, y ya vámonos que es tarde-termino emprendiendo mi andar mientras escucho sus suspiros aliviados, seguramente iniciaran ya sus cursilerías, Sora y Mimí tiene razón, son unos completos cursis, pero bueno, yo decidí que sería su mayor aliado cuando lo necesitasen. Al final fue mi decisión lo que me trajo aquí.

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué estás haciendo enano?-escucho la voz de mi hermano detrás de mi espalda exaltándome por su presencia-Eres dulce como la…-con ello solo grito palabras inentendibles para callarlo

-No es nada-contesto veloz observándolo-¿tú a dónde vas? Quedamos de vernos con los demás en media hora

-Lo sé pero quería caminar un poco primero, me gusta la brisa del sol-comenta sonriente

-Tienes problemas entonces, haces eso cuando estás estresado-respondo mientras te sientas a mi lado en el sofá-¿qué pasa? ¿Será que el que tiene problemas de amores eres tú?

-Claro que no, deberías…-se interrumpe de inmediato observando su celular con una ligera sonrisa, dejándolo abandonado en el sofá mientras se retira, por lo que al notar su vibración y mi oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo lo cojo dispuesto a hacer algo que me costaría un regaño más tarde-¿dónde tenemos el chocolate líquido?-escucho tu voz desde la cocina

-Mamá lo deja dentro del cajón encima del microondas…-respondo desde mi sitio enmudecido por lo que mis ojos logran ver, tras ojear un poco más decido dejar el teléfono en su sitio-por otro lado no tengo problemas de amor, suena a que evitas darme respuestas en realidad…¿y para qué quieres el chocolate?

-Tai quiere que lo llevemos, no sé qué tenga en mente, a lo mejor es para Mimí-contestas mientras te aproximas-es una loca por todo lo dulce

-También Kari-respondo riendo a lo que te observo interrogante-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo se harán pareja?-cuestionas entre risas para mi incomodidad-Taichi ya está mentalizado para ser mi pariente pero ustedes no se animan

-¿Cuándo dejarán de creer eso?-pregunto abatido-Lo he dicho muchas veces y ella también, somos mejores amigos, y de hecho puede que eso mismo haga que matemos cualquier chispa romántica, nos conocemos demasiado y somos muy curiosos, de manera que no existe ninguna intriga hacia una relación, tal vez por eso no nos vemos de esa forma

-¿Entonces le dejas el camino libre a Davis?-cuestionas divertido-vaya

-Le dejo el camino libre a quien ella decida aceptar, nunca he sido un obstáculo para nadie-respondo levantándome-y creo que te haré caso antes de oír tus sermones, voy a entregar esto-menciono mostrando el pequeño trozo naranja que llevaba consigo-no quiero perder el valor

-¿Así que si era una carta de amor?-preguntas entre risas-ya decía yo que leí bien

-No me molestes-comento volteando el rostro-de hecho no podrás hacerlo, no la conoces, creo que ninguno de ustedes, ella es mi pequeño secreto desde hace como dos meses, la conocí en una cafetería de las que me gusta visitar al azar, me pareció…fascinante

-¿Te enamoraste en dos meses?-preguntas extrañado por su actitud-no imaginaba eso

-No me enamoré-respondo avergonzado-ella me cautivó y en realidad desde entonces no me la logro sacar de la mente, me parece un drama perfecto incluso para mis historias-suspio mirando a la nada-así que lo entregaré antes de arrepentirme, creo que llegaré algo tarde con los demás, avísales ¿sí?

-Oye…-detienes mi andar mirándote entretenido-¿y la susodicha es?

-Hitomi…Koizumi Hitomi-respondo sonriente-nos vemos hermano

Tras cerrar la puerta me siento hipnotizado, completamente centrado, así que sin más tomo rumbo a mi destino, al de mi amada, luego de unos minutos llego al sitio exacto que es nuestra adoración…la paisera del puente. Llamado así solo porque no recordamos el nombre correcto para ese punto tan celebre en la ciudad, una de nuestras grandes ocurrencias.

Respirar ese aire me relaja, me da cierto valor, quitándome los zapatos no hago más que ingresar un poco al mar, el agua helada es maravillosa, acorde a mi estación favorita. Tomo mi gran carta y con un leve beso que deposito en ella la doblo para colocarla con suavidad en el agua, observando como la tinta con la que la escribí se va corriendo y las leves olas se la van llevando poco a poco de mí ser.

"_Eres dulce como la vainilla que tanto degustas en tu helado favorito, eres brillante como esas chispas tan pequeñas que rocías a su alrededor, eres única como esas mezclas que creas con las coberturas, y desde el momento en que reconocí este amor te quedaste en mis pupilas, tu pequeño manantial perdido del bosque, tu milagro de la vida, tu mi secreta enamorada…Koizumi Hitomi, gracias por tu inexistente existir"_

A veces una pequeña mentira puede ser la abertura necesaria para una historia maravillosa, y así será, así será la tuya pero no con la mía, porque para mí no hay nada que valga más que la felicidad de las personas que más amo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Creo que es bueno ser travieso de vez en cuando, sino nunca habría visto esos detalles…tus ultimas llamadas fueron a ella y pudiste llamar a su hermano, tu primer contacto al que respondes fue ella dejando pendientes otros mensajes, y un corazón sutil que pusiste al nombre de nuestras amigas haciéndolo pasar por engaño, por querer que nadie notara la diferencia en el suyo, pero claro, en su nombre debía ser el original corazón rojo…el de amor.

En verdad le agradezco al cielo mi personalidad, mi sentido de la maldosidad, porque de no ser por ella, ese día Hikari se habría enterado de mis sentimientos, pero mi querida amiga no me correspondía, así que todos los días los veré sonreír, y sonreiré con ellos, por mi amor que no fue nada, y por el suyo que lo fue todo.


End file.
